Morning after
by Crisstal Blue
Summary: Ciertamente, estar rondando por ahí en medio de la noche no es algo que tu capitán aprobaría… ¿No crees Hinamori-chan? IchimaruXHinamori!


Y estaba vacía. Incluso al recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de su abuela en el Rukongai…Hinamori se sentía completamente estática, sin algún sentimiento qué pudiese demostrar. Incluso Toushiro, quien le había dado la noticia algo tembloroso y con su semblante serio ensombrecido hasta límites escalofriantes, le había preguntado varias veces si se encontraba bien.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y bebes algo de agua? — dijo preocupado.

— Te hará sentirte mejor… aunque si deseas hablar con alguien, ya sabes— había agregado la teniente rubia de la décima, quien llevaba la mirada marcada por una mueca maternal que Momo nunca había visto en ella. Hinamori negó sus atenciones y continúo como si nada con su papeleo. Incluso el capitán Aizen palmeo su cabeza tiernamente algo extrañado por la actitud tan fría de Momo. Pero ella no tenía nada que decir: porque no sentía nada.

Cuando la noche finalmente cayo, Aizen la envío mucho más temprano a casa, cosa qué la castaña intento detener, pero fue en vano, llegando a su habitación en unos cuantos minutos, donde simplemente se dedico a quitarse los zapatos y peinar su cabello suelto entre sus dedos blanquecinos. Y seguía sin demostrar emoción alguna. Eso le asustaba y entristecía. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Cuando le pregunto a su capitán aquella misma tarde sobre el asunto, el le dijo con su habitual sonrisa amable suavizada, que había tiempos para llorar. A veces las personas lo hacían al recibir la noticia, otras veces lo hacían luego de asimilarla, o simplemente lloraban cuando realmente sintieran la pérdida.

Suspirando simplemente se recostó sobre su cama sin quitarse su habitual vestimenta de teniente, y busco el sueño. Mismo qué nunca llego, en cambio repetidas imágenes de su niñez se hicieron presentes. Shiro-chan estaba ahí, y la sonrisa cálida de aquella mujer qué la cuido y velo por ella la arrastro a un estado de angustia sofocante qué la hizo levantarse sin más y caminar descalza sin rumbo fijo. El tiempo estaba pasando, para bien o para mal. Ella había crecido aunque no lo hiciera físicamente, o al menos pensaba que era lo suficientemente madura como para enfrentar ciertas cosas… ¿sino no sería la teniente de la quinta división verdad?

Seguramente por ello no era capaz de llorar tan rápidamente. Se había desapegado de su abuela y varias situaciones habían cambiado lo suficiente como para que ella no sintiera nada más qué algo de pesar. Pero ahora ese sentimiento había aumentado lo suficiente como para hacerla detener con su mente en blanco. Ya deberían pasar de la media noche aunque el viento veraniego no provocaba ningún tipo de molestia entre los dedos de sus pies, mientras corría juguetón.

Sin saber como, ella y su pelo suelto se detuvieron frente a las oficinas de la tercera división. Con los ojos muy abiertos inspecciono el número grabado en la puerta como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. No era diferente a su división, o eso se dijo aquella vez mientras posaba su mano sobre la puerta, notando qué dentro no había ningún tipo de luz que iluminase, dándole a entender que allí no había nadie. Se pregunto varias veces el porque de su caminata. Ella podría haber ido a conversar con Aizen en vez de presentarse a los cuarteles de una división vacía en la que solo había una persona de su agrado, con quien de seguro seria demasiado deprimente mantener una conversación como la que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Suspirando presiono más la palma de su mano contra la puerta sin causar apenas ningún sonido. El olor a caqui seco se mantenía inundando sus sentidos mientras el viento se mecía con las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban la división y qué de seguro abundarían aún más allá de lo que ella tenía permitido pisar. La presión en el pecho había aumentado hasta desesperarla y hacerle escocer los ojos qué estaba más que segura, tendrían horribles ojeras.

Cuando estaba decidida a ir a ver a su capitán, la puerta sorpresivamente se abrió haciéndola caer contra el capitán Ichimaru, quien la sostuvo de sus hombros para que volviera a estabilizarse. Tan rápido como se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, el miedo se apodero de ella así como un gran rubor, qué la hizo apartarse de un salto algo torpe del hombre que le recordaba a un zorro.

— ¿Mm…? ¿Qué significa está grata sorpresa en medio de la noche Hinamori-chan? — Su sonrisa se estiró presintiendo qué Momo no tenia una respuesta concreta, disfrutando mientras pudiese aterrorizarla de alguna forma.

Ella no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba allí, sobretodo sabiendo conciente e inconcientemente, que el hombre que tenia en frete no era de fiar… o al menos eso daba a entender su intimidante sonrisa y sus ojos permanentemente cerrados, qué sospechaba aún así podían ver cada uno de sus movimientos a través incluso de sus propios sentimientos. En si esperaba que eso no fuera totalmente cierto, porque sino seria un gran entretenimiento nocturno para Ichimaru en aquellas irónicas y retorcidas jugarretas que le gustaba llevar a cabo con los más débiles. Pasaron varios segundos en los qué ella no supo que decir, clavando su mirada en el piso cuando recordó que su pelo no se veía como habitualmente y sus pies no tenían nada que los cubriese.

— Yo… no sé… porqué estoy aquí Capitán Ichimaru — Su voz se oía apagada y suave, mientras la angustia en su pecho crecía aún más que antes.

— ¿Y eso es todo? — Su sonrisa se ensancho más — Ciertamente, estar rondando por ahí en medio de la noche no es algo que tu capitán aprobaría… ¿No crees Hinamori- chan? — Ichimaru quería oler su miedo, aquella desesperación qué atacaba a la menor cuando solía amenazársele con romper su reputación con el perfecto y considerado Aizen. Por más que ella supiese qué el la perdonaría si le explicaba, siempre temblaba ante la idea de no ser 'buena para el'. Pero esta vez no sintió nada… en absoluto. En cambio solo recibió unos diminutos brazos blanquecinos en torno a su cintura, abrazándose a el como si fuese un salvavidas en medio del océano.

La acción lo dejo sin aliento momentáneamente, era algo demasiado inesperado para el viniendo de la chica con nombre de dulce fruto. A decir verdad ella olía tan apetitosamente como el mismo, ahora podía notarlo, nunca antes había sentido con tanta claridad y con todos sus sentidos la esencia de Hinamori más allá de lo que proyectaba junto a Aizen. Pero esto era absolutamente diferente. Cuando el cuerpo de la teniente comenzó a temblar a medida que sus ojos chocolate se enrojecían con sus lagrimas, el no tuvo más opción que reaccionar y estrecharla codiciosamente contra el.

Momo no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero la angustia la ahogo buscando algo a lo que sostenerse: Ichimaru estaba allí cuando ella se quebró, y fue todo lo que vio en aquel momento. Ahora el calor de su pecho y su perfume era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse protegida mientras lloraba al fin. Supo entonces porque había terminado en la tercera división. Era verdad, ella no confiaba en Ichimaru, pero esa razón en estado automático, le pareció más que confortable a la hora de buscar alguien para contarle sus problemas.

Necesitaba a alguien que pudiese comprender el dolor, qué simplemente la mirara con una sonrisa –aunque fuese fingida o en burla-, en vez de unos ojos preocupados. Ella no quería sentirse débil, y Ichimaru era el único que lograba hacerla sentir lo suficientemente bien, como para tratarla como si nada hubiera pasado a la _mañana siguiente_. Cuando Momo levanto la cabeza intentando alejarse de el para no abrumarle, notó que sus ojos estaban abiertos, mientras su boca de todas formas presentaba una inamovible sonrisa. El color… Momo nunca imagino que alguien pudiera tener un matiz tan bonito en su vista. El único que conocía con aquella cualidad era Shiro chan, luego, no había ningún otro que no estuviera dentro de los colores estándares.

Se quedo mirándolo más de lo educadamente permitido, mientras qué por primera vez en su vida el miedo se había desvanecido lo suficiente como para explorar las facciones del capitán descaradamente. Su cabello estaba desordenado igual o peor que el de ella. Momo concluyó que había estado trabajando hasta tarde pero para no ser molestado por Kira y sus insistentes visitas nocturnas, había apagado las luces haciéndole creer a su teniente qué ya se había retirado a descansar. Se sonrojo al encontrarse en la misma situación que Kira con su capitán, aunque no detuvo su escrutinio.

Sus ojos se llevaban el premio aquella noche, pero sus rasgos filosos y perfectos remarcados aún más por la sombra que proyectaba la luna en ellos, la había dejado sin aliento junto a sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta qué ambos estaban mirando al mismo punto de sus rostros, intento apartarse, pero una mano de Ichimaru corrió por su espalda hasta acercarla a el, mientras con su otra extremidad libre, limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

— Sabes Momo… las personas creen que no soy de fiar… — ensancho su sonrisa sin quitar sus ojos resplandecientes de sus labios, mientras sentía la tersa piel resbalar con suavidad contra sus mejillas— Y tienen razón. Así qué, siento decirte que deberás pagar un precio a cambio de mi silencio a tu visita — Ella se había quedado sin aliento desde que el pronuncio su nombre como siempre había soñado que el capitán Aizen lo hiciera, sorprendida de no sentir ningún tipo de decepción cuando fue la voz de Ichimaru quién lo pronuncio.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Precio? ¿Qué precio… Capitán…. Gin? — Dijo ella atreviéndose a decir su nombre como si se hubiera ganado ese derecho, sintiendo como su pecho antes angustiado se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Sus penas habían volado estrepitosamente al llorar sobre el capitán de la tercera, y ahora la anticipación tomó su lugar.

Cuando Ichimaru escucho su nombre en su voz, dejo de razonar, solamente asintiendo, y acercándose suavemente a ella. El había deseado jugar con su mente un rato, pero había encontrado una nueva forma para torturarla ahora… y le gustaba más. No podía negar que era más excitante qué todo lo que había hecho antes con ella. Una de sus manos se mantuvo en su cadera, mientras la que se encontraba en su rostro se traslado en lo que podría describirse como una caricia hacia su cuello, atrayéndola con ambas hasta el… hasta sus labios que deseaban probar a el fruto prohibido qué Aizen no permitiría que ensuciaran. Y eso estaba haciendo. Tan jodidamente placentero qué no pudo ocultar su sonrisa contra los labios de la inexperta muchacha que forzadamente respiraba.

Y así era. Hinamori se había olvidado de su nombre en cuanto "el pago" de Gin vino a reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Ella estaba más que gustosa de entregarle su inexperto primer beso al albino, a pesar que nunca había sido su intención al caminar hasta allí. Estaba completamente estática, muda y relajada en los brazos de Ichimaru… eso hasta qué él presiono su tibia y húmeda lengua contra sus suaves labios, haciendo que abriera los mismos y sus brazos se movieran más que rápidos hacia él para tomar su cabello entre sus dedos. La lengua del mayor jugó con la suya propia, qué al principio tímidamente respondía sin saber bien que hacer, hasta que la otra le enseño con su calor como moverse para complacerlos a ambos.

Ichimaru estaba demasiado ido en su lugar. No solo la boca de Hinamori lo estaba volviendo loco, sino sus tiernas manos viajando por su cabello y su cuello, a la vez que el cuerpo de ella lo rozaba pecaminosamente buscando con sus instintos complacer aquellos sentimientos que de seguro habían tomado más de lo que ella quisiera. Y eso… era en parte lo que estaba matándolo. Ella lo estaba viendo solo a el, tocándolo solo a el… entregándose solo a el. No había nadie para opacarlo, el podría hacerla su juguete allí mismo y nadie podría oponérsele. Esa idea lo hacia sentirse emocionado, y en un arranque se froto contra las caderas redondeadas de la teniente, casi sin considerar que lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos. Cuando ella gimió, supo qué, o se apartaba o hacia algo de lo que podría arrepentirse luego.

Su voz había sonado tan estridente en su garganta que lo hizo jadear y separarse en un estado simplemente inaceptable para el.

La chica del cabello chocolate, se sintió decepcionada cuando Ichimaru la separo de él con una extraña mirada que le recordaba a los depredadores del bosque Rukongai, cuando salía a cazar con Hitsugaya para alimentarse a costa de lo que fuese que encontraran. A veces los cazaban a ellos... Y esa mirada. Pronto sus hermosos ojos volvieron a su posición común, así como su sonrisa inamovible.

— Creo… qué por hoy está bien Momo-chan — ¿Por hoy? ¿Por hoy? Momo se emociono al oír eso, ¿significaba que habría otra vez? Se asustó bastante al comprobar que esa idea le emocionaba y jamás diría que no –lo que era demasiado indecente-, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a volver cuantas veces fueran necesarias….sobretodo si quería qué el capitán Aizen nunca se enterará. Sonrió ante eso y asintió, haciendo una reverencia para retirarse, aunque su muñeca fue atrapada nuevamente por el albino de la sonrisa.

— No te estoy diciendo que puedas irte — Dicho esto la arrastro dentro, en donde se sentaron en uno de los mullidos sillones que Ichimaru había decidido colocar debajo de sus amados árboles de caquis, sintiendo como el viento mecía todo a su alrededor, mientras el capitán le ofrecía té, y escuchaba su historia sobre su abuela. Cuando estuvo a punto de amanecer, ella se marcho a regañadientes de la tercera división hacia su habitación, donde finalmente pudo palpar sus labios, emocionada.

La mañana siguiente fue muy tranquila, salvo por las visitas de Hitsugaya y Rangiku a la quinta división algo preocupados por la "felicidad" de Momo a pesar de la perdida de su abuela. Cuando finalmente ella los echó hastiada de sus preguntas y acompaño a su capitán a uno de las reuniones semanales de las divisiones, Ichimaru la saludo como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Buenas tardes Hinamori-chan… ¿Cómo has dormido? — su sonrisa inamovible no mostraba signos de revelar nada y eso por extraño que fuese, la hizo sentirse inquieta. Ella esperaba que para el… hubiese sido importante.

— Si capitán Ichimaru, he descansado de maravilla… ¿Dónde está Kira-kun? — dándose cuenta que el rubio no se encontraba en ninguna parte luego de buscarlo con la vista repetidas veces, Hinamori se animo a preguntar, a pesar que el semblante de su Capitán fuese de desagrado hacia el interlocutor de su charla.

— Iduru tomo vacaciones… — Su ceño se frunció ante eso… Kira nunca tomaría vacaciones, pero estaba segura que Ichimaru lo había obligado…por alguna razón — Debido a eso, creo que necesitaré tu ayuda… verás, la letra de Iduru es simplemente incomprensible, necesito que alguien me ayude con ello, ¿tu estabas en la academia shinigami con el no? De seguro puedes ayudarme con esos pagos que dejo pendientes — Momo parpadeo.

— ¡C-claro! ¡Lo ayudaré con gusto! Estoy segura que el capitán Aizen velará por la seguridad de la tercera división, además hoy no hay mucho trabajo en la quinta — Ella miro a su capitán quien parecía sorprendido pero asintió como si no pudiese negarse.

— Entonces que así sea… Hinamori-chan… Capitán Aizen — con una leve reverencia desapareció de la vista de ambos.

— ¿Estás segura de querer ayudarlo Hinamori-kun? — La voz preocupada de su capitán no se hizo esperar.

— ¡No hay problema Capitán Aizen!... de todas formas, son tan solo unos _pagos_…—


End file.
